Zuko's Betrayal
by Jes117
Summary: Azula finds out that the Avatar is alive and Zuko must get to him before she can. A alternate Avatar Universe taking place after Sokka's Master.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Aang turned around and saw Katara, Toph, and Sokka all sleeping in Appa's saddle. He envied them being able to sleep right now. Since they entered the fire nation one of them had to stay awake at all times. It was his turn then Sokka's, he had another 20 minutes before he could go to sleep.

He looked down at Appa who he could tell was barely awake now. The night before they had been followed by Azula and her team. So now they had to keep moving day and night. He pat Appa's head for a little while to make him feel just a little better.

Aang reached down the back of his shirt and rubbed his scar on his back. The sore kept throbbing no matter what he did. Katara tried to do some therapy on it but still nothing. He sighed and remembered when he saw Azula the night before.

The moment he saw her eyes the burning eyes his scar wouldn't stop hurting it just sent shocks through the scar. He wasn't looking forward to the next time that he saw Azula. Aang finally turned around and nudged Sokka. Sokka turned and opened his eyes slowly. He saw Aang standing over him and he turned around and covered his face with his sleeping bag. Aang nudged him again but a little harder this time.

"Is it my turn already?" Sokka said very lazily.

"Yeah Sokka but I am ready to sleep," Aang said to Sokka as Aang pulled out his sleeping bag and laid right on top of it.

Sokka sat up and rolled his sleeping bag and threw it into the corner of the saddle. He crawled up onto Appa's neck and grabbed the rein and put it in his lap. With his right hand he started to pet Appa on the top of his head.

"Hey buddy so are you ready to go to sleep now," Sokka said to Appa as he pet his head. "Don't worry sooner or later we'll stop,"

Sokka saw a cave opening up ahead and knew it was time for Appa to rest. Sokka gripped the rein and turned Appa towards the cave. Appa immediately knew where he needed to go. Appa slowly glided into the opening of the cave. Appa landed inside of the cave and laid down in the back of the cave.

"Alright boy you have a good nights sleep now," Sokka said to Appa as Sokka crawled into his sleeping bag. He laid awake and stared at the cave walls. He turned in his sleeping bag and saw his sword.

He grabbed the sword and took it off of the sheath. The black blade barely visible in the darkness of the cave. He waved it back and forth in front of his face. He looked over at Appa who was now sound asleep. Sokka put the sword back in its sheath and laid it next to him.

Sokka stared at the ceiling for a few more minutes and slowly sleep took him over.

Zuko was sitting on the back of a Mongoose Dragon following his sister Azula.Ty Lee and Mai were also following them. Azula was the first one to find out that the Avatar was still alive.

Zuko who had been trying to prevent anyone from knowing tried to act very surprised about it. He looked around and watched as the giant lizards ran as fast as they could trying to track the flying bison that the Avatar rode.

Zuko tried to think of any way to somehow get away from the group and get the Avatar himself. He did not want Azula getting to him and going home and telling Ozai that she killed the Avatar. He worked to hard to get his honor back, he wasn't just about to lose it again.

He noticed a turn up ahead that would swing around a cave ahead of them. Zuko kept debating in his mind if he should take it. Then finally he decided.

"Azula I am going up this turn I will meet up with you later," Zuko said to Azula as he stopped his Mongoose Dragon.

"Ty Lee go with Zu Zu and make sure he doesn't get lost," Azula said as she kept going with Mai.

Zuko knew exactly what she was doing. She wanted to keep him in her sight. And Ty Lee and Mai were a couple of extra pairs of eyes. He knew that now he had to meet up with them later. He and Ty Lee ran up the separate path towards the mouth of a cave.

Toph immedietly woke up and felt the earth moving. She concentrated and saw two giant lizards running straight for them. She got up and quietly woke everyone up.

"Guys two people are coming right up to the cave right now we need to hide." Toph said to all of them as she slowly started making a wall as quietly as she could.

"Wait who is coming is it Azula?" Sokka said as he grabbed his sword and ran behind the cave wall.

"I can't tell but its two people and they are coming fast,"

Toph kept bending a wall from the floor to the ceiling so the opening was now just a hole. Everyone ran behind Toph as she finished the wall and she put her hand on the newly created wall. She saw the two lizards stop in front of the cave.

Zuko stopped the lizard once it was at the mouth of the cave. He got off and watched as Ty Lee got off of hers. He walked into the cave and made a ball of fire float in his hand. He walked into the cave and pointed his hand out to see inside of the cave.

He saw the walls of the cave and he kept walking, and saw the end of the cave. One big wall covering everything up. He stared at it for a bit and then turned and walked back to his Mongoose. He jumped back on it and rode off with Ty Lee by his side.

He went down the mountain and saw Azula and Mai waiting for them below. He knew there was nothing he could do just now. So he went down the mountain and came to a stop next to Azula and shook his head. They all started to go together.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Aang heard the lizards run and he waited just a while before he touched Toph's arm. Toph knew what he meant and she slowly lowered the wall that was covering them. Everyone moved out of the cave and walked slowly towards the opening. Sokka was the first one to get to the opening and he slowly peaked his head out.

He leaned around the corner and looked in both directions, he saw no one and heard nothing. He walked out into the open looked down at the tracks of the Mongoose Dragon. He put his hand over them and saw that Toph was right and there was two of them.

He knew that it had to be Azula and the rest of her friends. He looked down towards the cliff and saw a set of two more tracks moving straight down the mountain and then the two turned into four. He knew they were gone and he was thankful they could set up camp for the night. He walked back into the cave and the rest of the gang followed.

He looked around for sticks and anything else to make a fire. Everyone knew what he was doing and followed. After ten minutes they put there stuff together and Aang started the fire. With a slight twitch of his hand he let a small flame erupt on the leaves and twigs. Aang always thought that he was never going to use firebending again.

But lately he knew he was going to need it. So on his free time he would get away from everyone in the group and try to strengthen it. He didn't have a master so he had to try and learn things himself. He knew it was going to be hard but he had to do it.

Zuko followed Azula for hours the sun started to rise and he knew that they had been searching all night. He started to dose off on top of his lizard but had to try and keep himself awake. Azula seemed to be the most determined to find the Avatar.

She had to search every area and every surface of anything just to make sure they weren't there. Zuko still hadn't figured out how he was going to get away from the rest of the group. He kept trying to make any excuse but Azula always seemed to be one step ahead.

He almost wanted to give up and let Azula get the Avatar. He knew he could live with the consequences. But there was still that feeling in the back of his head that he knew what he needed to do. He needed to get away.

Azula finally stopped and got off of her lizard and turned and looked at everyone else. She turned around and lit a fire on the ground and let it burn and then she put leaves and wood into the fire.

"We will rest here and continue our search later tonight," Azula said as she sat down against a tree and started to go to sleep.

Zuko knew this was his only chance so he went up to a pile of leaves and laid right on top of them. He closed his eyes and pretended to fall asleep. He waited until he heard Ty Lee and Mai start to fall asleep. After a few minutes when he was sure they were asleep he slowly got to his feet.

He walked towards the lizards and untied them from the tree branch they were all tied too. He started to undo Azula's first when he heard her move.

"What do you think you are doing Zu Zu?" Azula said as she stood and stared at Zuko with the biggest feeling of hatred coming from her eyes.

Zuko's hands started to sweat and he lowered them to his side and knew he had to answer soon.

"I can't let you get the Avatar," Zuko knew right away that what he said was the worst thing he could have ever said.

"So what you think that letting our little pets go that that's going to make us stop?"

"No,"

"So what were you hoping was going to happen we were just going to turn around and run away?"

Zuko stayed very quiet and tried to think of a way to get out of the situation he was in.

"Do you think we are going to run like Mom?"

That one sentence, bringing his mom into it set Zuko into an outrage. He never wanted to hear Azula ever say something bad about his mom. She was the only one that understood him. She was the only one that was there for him.

He yelled with rage and ran toward Azula. Ty Lee and Mai had both woken up but they knew this wasn't their fight. Zuko let his right hand outstretch and fire came flowing from his fist straight toward Azula. She ran to the side and threw out her own blue fire straight from her hand towards Zuko's feet.

Zuko jumped barely missing the piece of fire that had been sent towards his feet. He then ran again toward Azula as she sent balls of flame hurtling towards him. He tried to dodge every one but two hit him, one on the arm and the other in his side. No little amount of pain was going to stop him though.

He grabbed Azula's arm when he was close enough. He pulled her right arm toward him and she was caught off guard and came falling towards him. With his left hand he hit her in the side of the head and sent her falling to the floor.

Azula had never felt such a blow ever hitting her that hard. She tried to get up but Zuko was too fast. And he grabbed her and threw her towards a tree. She flew towards it and her back struck it and sent a jolt of pain down her body.

Ty Lee and Mai at this point tried to jump in, but Zuko turned and made a wall of fire between them and Zuko. He turned once again and made a knife out of fire come straight into the palm of his hand.

He walked toward Azula and pointed it right to her neck. The pain from being hit and the shock from the tree kept her from even moving.

"You never say anything about my mom every again you got that?" Zuko said as he pushed the fire knife into her throat.

Not knowing what to do she just nodded her head.

"Just so you remember here," Zuko slowly moved the knife from the middle of her throat to the sides and pulled it away and neatly on her skin was a burn mark across her entire neck.

Zuko turned and left her there as he walked to his lizard and rode off hoping he would never see his sister again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Zuko kept riding not looking behind and not really caring where he was going. He felt like he was on the run again like he was when him and his uncle were trying to avoid the fire nation.

Zuko missed his uncle the one man that ever showed him affection. And one of the only people that was there for him other than his mom. He looked forward and all he could think about was his uncle. Just thinking of his uncle inside of that fire nation prison made him want to cry.

He wanted to go back so bad and make things right with his uncle. But he knew he had to get the Avatar and then he could try to help his uncle. But then he just wanted to go back and break his uncle out and go back on the run. In his mind the best time of his life was when he was with his uncle.

He finally got everything that he wanted. His dad appreciated him, people worshiped him. He knew that one day he would even rule the fire nation. Yet he still felt empty. He wanted to go back with his uncle drink his tea and listen to his wacky stories.

He didn't know what he needed to do. Should he get the Avatar and look good for his dad and his country. Or should he disobey everything and get his uncle and once again run away from the fire nation. That was what he wanted badly.

But he knew that if he broke his uncle out the fire nation would do anything to get Zuko and his Uncle. And how fast Azula had found them the first time he didn't want to test her this time. Zuko kept riding on he knew now what he had to do.

Aang watched as Katara put the fire out and turned and looked at Sokka as he had trouble wrapping his sleeping bag. Toph was behind him already in Appa's saddle. He just wished everything was over. He tried to keep things bottled in. He tried to make it seem like everything was okay and this adventure was fun to him.

But honestly Aang hated it. But he knew his duty as the Avatar made him continue. He walked out on the world for one hundred years and he wanted to make up for those hundred years. Everyday Sozen's Comet came and everyday the pressure got bigger and bigger.

He was only twelve and was being asked to save the entire world. He wanted to be a regular kid playing games going to school and being with his friends. But not Aang he needed to save the world. And even after that he would never be a regular kid ever again.

"Come on Aang we are ready to go," Katara said down to Aang as she climbed into Appa's saddle and sat next to Toph.

"Coming right now," Aang jumped up unto Appa's neck and turned and made sure everyone was there. Sokka was reading a map like he always did. Toph was picking her toes. And Katara was brushing her hands through her hair.

Aang swallowed very slowly and watched as Katara's hand slowly went through her hair. Oh how Aang wished he was the one brushing her long brown hair. Katara noticed Aang staring and she stopped and blushed.

Aang as fast as he could turned and yelled "Yip Yip!" and pulled Appa's rein and pointed him out of the cave. Appa flew straight out of the cave and went straight up into the clouds. Momo ran up unto one of Appa's horns and watched as the clouds came closer and closer.

Aang sat back and started snapping his fingers. Every time a small flame would appear in between his fingers. That's all he could do now but he kept trying and trying. He knew if he got better at it he would be able to make a full flame come out.

Firebending seemed to be the hardest element to bend. He thought earthbending was but the fact that he didn't even want to learn firebending made it hard for him to even make a flame in between his fingers. He wished he didn't even have to learn it. He hated it but he knew one day it would help.

He wished he could talk to Avatar Roku and seek his wisdom. He hadn't talked to him in a while and he missed it. He was scared and he didn't know what to do. But all he could do was keep learning and get closer and closer to the fire lord's palace.

But at the same time keep an eye out for Azula or Zuko.

Zuko saw a small village ahead and he could see the villagers doing their daily work. He was on top of a cliff looking over the village. He was hungry and he knew that his mongoose dragon was just as hungry. He pulled the rein around the lizards neck and turned him towards the right of the cliff.

The lizard glided over the rocks and grass and landed on the floor beneath the cliff that he was once on. The lizard ran towards the village, villagers seeing a large lizard and a man coming at them very fast. They made a hole as the lizard ran straight into the middle of their village. Zuko jumped right off the lizard and grabbed its rein.

He pulled the lizard behind him as Zuko walked towards a shop with assorted meat hanging over the stand. He stopped in front of the shopkeeper and looked him in the face. The shopkeeper right away saw the red scar on his left eye.

"Prince Zuko ummmm what can I get for you?" The shopkeeper said to Zuko very nervously.

"Yeah I'll take this piece of meat and that one," Zuko said as he pointed at two different pieces of meat. Zuko turned around as he heard people whispering behind him. Probably wondering what a Prince was doing in a small village.

He knew now that walking into a village may just let it easier for Azula to find him. He knew that his sister was very easily going to find him. But he wanted to make it as hard as possible. But sadly he just made it very easy to find him.

The shopkeeper put the meat he wanted into a bag and handed to Zuko. He grabbed it and just dropped some money on the counter turned and walked away. When he was away from the village he pulled out a piece of meat and started to eat. He tore off a chunk and fed it to his lizard. He petted the giant lizard and watched it eat the meat.

Zuko looked at it and silently named him "Azulon" so he could always remember why he was doing this.

Hey I would like to thank all of you guys who have read and reviewed this story. It really means a lot and makes this story so much more worth writing. So thanks again and look out for Chapter 4 it's a crazy one.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Zuko's eyes opened immediately when he heard the loud bang coming behind him. He jumped up and saw his lizard trying to run away. But his rein tied to a tree branch stopped him. It was in the middle of the night and he was staring at a large cloud of dust rushing to the sky behind him. He stared at the large cloud it kept rising higher and higher every second.  
He just stood and stared at the sight. Wind was blowing all around him. At times he couldn't even keep his eyes open. He wondered what it came from. Part of him wanted to run towards it and see what it is. But in the end he didn't want to risk it. Who knows what is going on.

He untied his Mongoose Dragon jumped on the saddle took one last look and kept riding forward away from the cloud of smoke. Before he would have run over there and seen what was going on. Maybe help. But that part of him was gone.

1 hour earlier

Aang was by a lake he was standing in the water and had his hand outstretched towards a bare area of land. He concentrated all of his energy on his one arm. He was sweating and the sweat rolled down his forehead into his eyes, sending a burning sensation through his eyes. But the little pain didn't stop him from concentrating.

He looked down at his hand when he felt a spark and a tiny flicker of flame came into view. He pulled his other hand and put it up to the flame. With both hands together he tried to help control the flame. It started to become bigger but very slowly. And just as fast as it appeared it disappeared.

The only reason he was standing in water was because he didn't want to light anything on fire and if anything he can bend the water on whatever does. Katara was next to him cleaning her hair in the water. She was watching him, and she sadly remembered the first time Aang tried to learn firebending.

He burned her hands but at the same time she found out about her healing abilities. She didn't like him learning firebending. She hated everything about it the fact that the fire nation took her mother will never let her forgive them. Sokka was in the forest his eyes were closed and he has his hand on the hilt of his sword.

His eyes were closed and he was waiting for the noise. He stood his chest heaving in and out. And finally it happened the noise he was waiting for. He pulled the sword from the sheath and felt the steel hit the large boulder. The sword hitting straight through the boulder from one end to the next. The large boulder now in two pieces fell the floor.

"Nice hit," Toph said as she lowered her hands. She has thrown the boulder from a few feet away. And Sokka was listening for the sound of the boulder hitting the wind. He smiled to himself and put the sword back in the sheath.

He turned and walked towards the river that Katara and Aang were training in.

Aang kept trying and he was getting frustrated firebending was the hardest element yet.

"Maybe you should stop now," Katara said as she saw just how mad Aang was.

"I don't know I need to finish this and look how close we are to the fire lord. And I can't even make a fireball!!!" Aang yelled and as he did he threw his hands into the water and at the same time fire erupted from Aang's fists. It burned straight through the water and right into the ground beneath it.

Aang stared at what he had done. And finally he realized that fire was also controlled through his emotion. Just by getting mad he was able to make the most fire he has ever made. And it scared him but at the same time it made him happy.

"Oh has the little airbender finally learned firebending?" Azula said as she walked through the trees and stood at the edge of the water.

Everyone looked at her and Aang was afraid. He didn't know what to do. He looked at her and his scar hurt. It started to sting. Katara had dipped her hands underneath the water and clenched her hands together. At any moment she was ready to attack.

Toph had felt them coming and had snuck up on them. Sokka had followed and was hiding behind a tree. Just waiting. Aang stood there and finally jumped from the air. And at once Azula raised her hand and blue fire came flying at him.

Aang ran his hand towards the fire and air ran from his hand and hit the fire immediately extinguishing it. Sokka ran forward and unsheathed his sword and right away Ty Lee popped up out of nowhere.

"Hey there cutie," Ty Lee said as she struck her hand out and tried to hit Sokka. He raised his sword and turned it as her fist hit the blunt side of his sword. He swung toward her feet and she jumped over him and tried to strike again. He moved out of the way and ran into the forest trying to lure her away and get her when she wasn't looking.

Toph sent a boulder right towards Mai and she ran away from it and threw two of her throwing starts at Toph. Toph lifted her foot and a rock wall came up and the stars hit the wall. While all of this was going on Katara had risen in the water and made it a 10 foot wall of water.

Aang had continued fighting Azula as fire and air kept striking each other. Aang threw boulders and rock walls yet nothing could stop her. Finally she ran forward and tried to grab Aang by the wrist. And at that moment Katara brought the wall of water down unto Azula. But at that moment Azula sent a bolt of lightning at the water.

Katara who was on top of the wall of water was hit right when the lightning spread through the fire. She fell right off of the wall and landed on the floor. She didn't move and Aang didn't even know if she was breathing.

He screamed as he looked at her and he jumped into the air and sent fire flowing fast from his hand into the ground.

Azula didn't even see it coming and she was hit on the side and was sent flying. Everyone else took cover as the fire hit then ground and sent a cloud of smoke everywhere. Trees lit on fire, and Aang slowly decended unto the ground. And he turned straight to Azula and he sent more fire towards her.

She turned and tried to run but the fire hit her in the side. Mai and Ty Lee grabbed her and helped her get out of there. Aang slowly walked to Katara and picked her up in his arms and looked down at her as he tried to see if she was breathing.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Aang wasn't going to let them get away. All he could picture was Katara lying on the ground. He was jumping from tree to tree looking for Azula. He couldn't see her or hear her. He kept moving he was so angry he could barely even think straight. He wanted to cry but his anger stopped him from.

He kept moving not stopping he was determined to find her. He had his head staring below him trying to see them. When finally he saw the traces of a red dress. He jumped down and walked over and saw stuck to a branch a piece of a red dress.

It was dark red so he knew it was from Mai's dress. He then jumped up and kept running toward where they might have been going. He jumped to the floor and ran as fast as he could. He finally saw them. They were ahead of him Mai and Ty Lee were holding unto Azula and dragging her along.

Aang could see now that she was burnt and that she was very weak. The sight of it made Aang very excited. He jumped up and landed right in front of them. When he did Mai threw one of her throwing stars right at Aang. He in turn tapped his foot and a tiny piece of rock flew in the air and hit the throwing star to the side.

Mai threw another as she jumped above Aang. He blew air out of his mouth and hit the star away and Mai flipped over Aang and landed behind him. He turned and moved his hands from his waist above his head and a rock wall came and ran into Mai, as Aang moved his hand around in a circle as the earth surrounded her and covered her and all that was showing was her head.

She couldn't move and Aang watched as she struggled to get out. Ty Lee had jumped up and tried to kick Aang as Azula threw fire towards Aang. He jumped and instead hit Ty Lee with a gust of air that blew her away. And he maneuvered over the fire and hit Azula with his own fire. The ball ran towards her and when she tried to move it was too late. The fire burned through her shoe and into her foot.

Ty Lee had run forward and somersaulted over Azula and towards Aang. He waited for her and grabbed her hand as she tried to punch him. He threw her towards Mai. She fell to the floor as Aang moved his arms up and down and earth covered her as well.

Azula was holding her foot and couldn't move. When Aang turned and he walked towards her she lifted both of her hands a huge wall of fire came up. Aang outstretched his arms and moved the fire out of his way. In the split second the wall went up and Aang moved it Azula disappeared.

Aang turned and looked around trying to find her. But she was gone. He turned and looked at Ty Lee and Mai, their own leader left them behind. Ty Lee was laying in the floor, Mai was against a tree. Aang stared at the two of them. The anger rose again and he lifted his right hand, the two of them stared at him with fear in their eyes. Aang let fire rise through his fingers and it rose to 3 feet tall. He lifted his hand above his head and brought it down unto both Ty Lee and Mai.

Sokka was leaning over Katara she was breathing but she wasn't moving or responding to anything. When all of a sudden he heard two loud screams echo through the forest. He didn't know what they were or where they came from. Aang came back a little while later. He walked right up to Katara and got on his knees.

He looked at her and he slowly grabbed her hand and held it in his own.

Zuko was sitting on Azulon's back he was heading towards water. He could smell the salty seawater. And the smoke from the fire nation ships was rising in the sky. He rode all the way up to the dock. He saw 4 ships docked and many soldiers on each.

Zuko rode all the way up to the last ship, and went straight up the ramp. The fire nation office on board ran right away towards the giant lizard. He looked up and saw the large scar over the left eye. He stopped and put his hands together and bowed towards the prince.

Zuko jumped off of the lizard and looked at the officer. He looked him up and down and then finally said, "I am taking your ship."

"Well Prince Zuko we can go anywhere you would like us too."

"No you and your crew have to leave. The only person that can stay is someone who knows how to drive this. Everyone else goes,"

The officer didn't have anything else to say he just went and gathered his men. After a while the officer and the rest of the crew had already started to leave. Zuko watched as each of them left. Then he headed up to the one last crewmember onboard.

He told the crewmember where he was heading. The crewmember looked very surprised at the destination. But didn't say anything. Zuko walked down to the front of the ship and looked out too the water. He turned to his right expecting to see his Uncle Iroh. It was weird not to see him, he was so used to seeing his Uncle Iroh.

It felt weird not to see him standing there teaching him things. Or helping him with all of his problems. He looked down at the water as it slowly passed by. He looked forward and just thought of what he was going to do once he hit land.

This was the shortest chapter and actually one of the hardest to write. So look out for Chapter 6 that will hopefully be up by the end of this week.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Zuko batted his eyes open he turned to his side and saw the Fire Nation Flag hanging on the wall. He stared at the flag and remembered why he was doing this. He sat up from his bed and walked over to the door. Next to the door was his robe, he grabbed it and threw it on.

He walked through the long hallways and up to the stairway that led to the front of the ship. He walked up to the edge of the ship and looked out to sea. But a few things were in his way first. There was about three ships heading straight their way.

Zuko ran up to the last crewmember driving the ship and grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"I don't care what they do you do not stop going. Even if you have to go straight through them. Don't stop whatever you do," Zuko said as he pointed at the three ships ahead of them. He went down to the bottom and looked out to the ships ahead of them.

They were coming at him at a very fast speed. He was hoping that they would just pass him up. But how the three of them were coming he knew that they weren't just going to keep going. They were heading straight for his position. He was nervous he hoped that his authority would make them leave but he never knew.

Aang opened up Katara' sleeping bag and picked Katara up very gently, and he slowly placed her in her sleeping bag. Next to her was a fire that he had made. Sokka was off getting more firewood and Toph was sitting nearby with her head down watching Aang and Katara.

He sat down next to Katara and looked down at her. All he could hope for was that she would come out of this okay. Part of him wanted to go after Azula but the other part wanted him to stay there and look after Katara. He just kept looking at her he didn't even want to look away.

He didn't really like what he had done to Ty Lee and Mai. He let his anger get a hold of him. And he killed them he didn't like it he was scared. He was scared of what could happen if he let his anger control him again. He never wanted it to happen again and he would never let it happen again.

Aang looked at Toph as she stood up and walked away. He didn't know where she was going and he didn't really care. Toph had felt Sokka walking towards the camp but he was walking very slow and she knew that he was crying.

After a while she finally found him and when he saw her he tried to walk normally and too straighten up. "Don't worry Sokka I know that you were crying you can talk to me if you want," Toph said to Sokka as she walked up to him.

"Well I mean she is my sister and I thought she was dead. But she's okay but still I thought I had lost her," Sokka said with tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry Sokka everything will be okay there is nothing to worry about now," Toph said as she put her hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"Thanks Toph you're the best,"

"Yeah anytime Sokka,"

Toph walked with Sokka all the way back to camp she was proud of herself she was able to be nice to Sokka. But she also felt bad for him. He had almost lost his sister she could just imagine what was going through his head.

Sokka walked up to the campfire and put the wood down. He grabbed one and threw it into the fire. The embers flew into the air and landed at Aang's feet. Aang looked down at the embers as they flickered on and off. He focused on the embers and they slowly turned into a small fire. The fire rose from the small ember and linked with the campfire.

Firebending scared Aang he was able to control it very well since his encounter with Azula. He didn't know exactly how he was able to do it now. But it was still weird. He looked over at Katara again she was laying in the sleeping bag breathing very slowly. He knelt down and put his mouth to her ear and whispered very slowly "Katara I promise you I will never let you get hurt ever again,"

Zuko walked up to the top of the ship again. He was standing next to the crewmember. Zuko was wearing his combat armor. The ships ahead of him hadn't stopped and he wasn't going to take any other chances. He had just told the crewmember to slow down a bit he didn't want to make it seem like they were in a hurry.

He walked down to the front of the ship once again, and looked out towards the other ships that were still heading his way. He could see the other captains standing in the front of their ships staring at him. They came closer and closer very slowly. But he knew they were going to be there soon.

After a few minutes the first ship came to a stop next to Zuko's ship. A bridge came and landed right unto Zuko's ship. Zuko walked over to the newly formed bridge. He stood at the end of it and watched as the other ship's captain and two of his officer walked unto the bridge and walked into his ship.

"So Prince Zuko what are you doing out here all by yourself," The Captain said as he walked up to Zuko.

"Sorry Captain but I do not need to tell you that right now," Zuko said as he stared at the Captain and his two officers.

"Prince Zuko if you would like we can accompany you to where you are going,"

"That's okay I can do this myself,"

"But you only have one crewmember you can at use our help,"

"I told you I will do this by myself now if you could please leave my ship,"

"I'm sorry Prince Zuko but were going to have to come with you,"

At that moment there was a loud bang and Zuko turned and saw another bridge came and ran into the other side of the ship. And soldiers ran unto the ship. And then in the front another bridge hit the front of the ship and more soldiers ran unto the ship. Soldiers then ran in from the first ship.

Zuko was cornered.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Zuko was completely surrounded he had nowhere to go. He turned and looked up at the control tower and the last crewmember wasn't there. He had a feeling he wasn't coming down to help him. Zuko looked around at all the men that surrounded him.

He counted the one captain, the two officers that came with him, and fifteen other soldiers were all over the ship. Zuko knew he was pretty much doomed but if he was going down he was taking some of them with him.

"I order all of you to stand down," Zuko said as he turned and looked at the Captain.

"We don't take your orders anymore Zuko," The Captain said as he stared back at Zuko.

"I am Prince of the fire nation and you will listen to me,"

"Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Azula have made it clear to us not to trust you,"

"Azula," Zuko realized now that Azula had already made it back to the Fire Nation and had told Ozai what Zuko had done. He wondered though exactly how she got back so fast. He thought that most likely she sent a messenger hawk to the Fire Nation.

Zuko knew now that he was going to have to fight them. He looked around at one of the weaker soldiers. They all looked the same but one had a weaker stance. The soldier was by the entrance to the bottom of the ship. Zuko thought that maybe he could get downstairs and grab Azulon and get off of the boat.

That was when he made his move. Zuko lunged towards the weaker soldier. His right foot sent fire towards the soldiers behind him, while his hands blew fire towards the one soldier. With the soldiers weak stance the first ball of fire hit his arms and sent them open. And the second piece of flame hit him straight in the chest.

The fire burnt into his armor and he ran towards the water trying to put it out. The other soldiers all came after Zuko but by the time they attacked Zuko had opened the door into the bottom of the ship. He closed the door behind him, he looked around the room and couldn't find anything to hold the door shut. Instead he burnt the handle and it melted and the hinges melted straight into the wall.

Zuko heard pounding on the door and he knew that they were trying to get it open. He turned and ran and opened the last door in the back of the ship. Inside was Azulon tied to a post. Once Zuko walked in Azula came up right and he started to stir in the stables. Zuko walked up and untied Azulon's rein. He got on top of him and he led him towards the bottom of the ship. He rode on Azulon through hallway after hallway before he finally came to a wall.

When he was on his first boat looking for the Avatar he came across a wall that was built a little different than the others because it was closer to the water. He went fire through his hands into the wall and slowly it melted and opened a wall and on the other side was a small drop and then water.

Zuko got back on Azulon and together they jumped into the water. He fell straight through the water and the cold water struck his bones straight up his back. He let go of the reins and he swam to the top. Right after him Azulon came to the top of the water. Together they swam towards the land that was right in front of him.

Zuko had no idea where the land went and he really didn't care. He looked back at the ship he was once on and he saw as some of the soldiers had went to the side and saw them swimming away. He saw the other ships turn towards their position. And he knew it was only time before they got to him.

He kept swimming as fast as he could. Azulon was ahead of him and was swimming faster than him. He kept moving behind the giant lizard and he kept looking behind him hoping that the firenation would just give up. But he could see that the ships were all following him even the one that he escaped from.

He saw how far the land was and he knew that there was no hope. He stopped swimming and watched as Azulon kept going he knew that the lizard was going to make him. He envied him, Zuko turned and watched as the ships came and stopped around him.

He was brought into one of the ships and was escorted down to below the ship. He was thrown into a dark room and a steel door closed behind him. Zuko sat up and let a ball of flame open in his hands. The room was completely empty it was all steel and the only way out was the door he came in. But it was only able to be opened from the outside.

He let the fire burn out and he sat down against the wall and he fell asleep. A few hours later he was awakened when a bright light from the door illuminated the room. He shielded his eyes with his hand and looked forward at the figure standing in the doorway.

The figure came closer and Zuko could smell smoke. He moved his hand and stood as the figure got closer. He finally saw that it was the captain that came unto his ship earlier. He saw up close that the captain had a scar on the side of his ear.

"Who sent you anyway?" Zuko said as he stood in front of the captain.

"You father," The captain said as he slowly made a smirk across his face.

"So Azula must be back then?"

"Something like that,"

"What does my father want with me?"

"He wants you back and to show the nation of his idiot son," The captain said as he turned and walked towards the other side of the room.

Zuko got so angry with that statement that he ran forward towards the captain and outstretched his fist and had a ball of flame sent forward toward the captain. The captain ran forward and deflected the flame with his arm and sent it toward the wall. He outstretched his arm and grabbed Zuko's arm before Zuko could send another flame towards the captain.

The captain gripped Zuko's arm and threw him towards the wall. Zuko flew into the wall and hit his back against the wall. The captain ran forward and grabbed his arms and pushed them against the wall and he sent flame into both of his hands. Zuko screamed as the fire burnt into his skin.

"That will teach you to try to hit me ever again," That was all the captain said as he turned and left. Zuko sat on the ground and blew on his hands and rubbed them together as he waited for the pain to subside. After a while he made another flame and looked at his hands. He had scars on the palm of his hand. Another scar to always haunt him.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Zuko woke up and looked around the dark room. He had been there for almost a week now. He went through torture and not for information just for the guards thrill. The captain hadn't come back since the first day. Zuko still didn't know how he was going to escape. He needed to get to the fire nation. But not to see his father. To save his Uncle.

All that mattered to Zuko now was to save his Uncle. He was the only person that was there for him. He sat up and walked around and put his hand on the metal on the wall next to him. He was looking for any weakness in the wall. He looked everyday and so far no luck. But today he was going to do something different.

He had slowly made a groove in the wall and he put his foot inside of the groove. It fit perfectly and he hoisted himself up towards the ceiling. And he felt the ceiling and felt nothing. He brought himself back down and went to the other side of the room and lifted himself up on towards the ceiling.

He felt around and finally found what he was looking for a piece of board that was a little bit loose. Exactly what he needed he smiled to himself and then heard someone walk into the hallway leading to his cell. Zuko jumped down and sat down against the wall. The door opened and a guard walked in. The light came straight through and burned Zuko's eyes.

The guard walked in with a smirk on his face. Zuko saw the door still open and he hoped the guard would be stupid enough to leave it open. Zuko stood ready to fight off the guard and run through the door. He walked towards the guard ready for anything thrown at him.

But to his surprise a second guard came through and closed the door behind him. Zuko stopped walking forward and the one chance he had just went out the window. He stood there and knew exactly what they were there for. The first guard walked forward and grabbed Zuko's arm holding him in place. While the second went over and started to hit him in the stomach.

Zuko tried to hold in the screams of pain for as long as he could. Then the second guard turned around and grabbed a long pole. He started hitting Zuko in the face with it. The tortue went on for almost a half hour before the guards gave up and left him there. Zuko laid on the floor bleeding from the mouth and nose. He breathed very slowly but he finally had what he needed. The bottom of the pole that the guards used against him.

Aang stared to load the last of the stuff unto Appa's saddle. For the last few days Aang noticed a change in Katara's behavior. She had started to wake up and move around for a little bit. She hadn't have been able to talk at all. She wasn't able to stay awake for long. But all that mattered to Aang was that she was getting better.

Aang jumped down from the saddle and picked up Katara. She was still sleeping and moved around when he lifted her up. He jumped back into the saddle and put Katara down. He looked at her as she moved to her side and put her hand underneath her head.

Sokka and Toph climbed up Appa's leg and came and sat down in the saddle. Aang walked up to the reins and sat down and yelled "Yip Yip." Appa lifted up off the ground and flew forward. Aang was letting Appa go slow he didn't want to go to far just yet. He wanted to let Katara get better before he got to close to the Fire Lords Palace.

Appa kept going and Aang turned around and saw everybody sleeping. Appa kept flying as Aang got up and walked over to Katara. She was laying on her back with her hands on her stomach. Aang sat next to her and picked up her hand and put it in his own.

He rubbed her hand and just looked at her face. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Aang. Her eyes were barely open and very bloodshot.

"Hey Aang," Katara said as she rested her head on his arm.

"How do you feel?" Aang said as he brushed her hair.

"Tired and sore I guess,"

"You need to get some rest,"

Katara looked around and noticed that they were flying very slowly

"Where are we going?"

"Another location I don't want Azula to find us again,"

Katara nodded her head and she fell asleep on Aang's arm. He put his head on top of hers and closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep that he needed.

Zuko stood up again and walked over to the groove in the wall. He hoisted himself up and felt around for the one loose board. He felt it move very slowly. He pushed on it with all of his might. It moved barely so he pulled out the very end of the pole that the guards used against him.

He pushed the pole up against the board. He pushed with all of his might and it slowly moved up and down. He pushed again and moved the pole into the only crack in the board and made it wider. With each push the board cracked open. Farther and farther until Zuko was able to push his hand into the crack. He pulled the board down and if fell to the floor. He took the pole and threw it into the ceiling and he pulled himself up. He was inside the ceiling now and he moved around until he was rightly set into the ceiling.

He crawled through the ceiling and by knowing the ship he was crawling for the control tower. He kept moving and moving through the ceiling and then he found a second loose board. He didn't know where he was but he needed to get out of the ceiling. He pushed on the board and slowly it came apart and it fell to the floor.

He dropped down and looked around the room. He saw he was in some sort of armor. There was spears and swords everywhere. Zuko found exactly what he was looking for the dual swords he had brought with him. The swords were in one sheath but with a quick pull they fell apart into two swords.

He put it around his arm and grabbed a small dagger that he put around his leg. He opened the door and walked out into the hallway and saw no one around. He walked forward through the hallways and found the stairs to the control tower. But before he got to the stairway there was two guards.

Zuko walked up to them and the guards immediately saw the scar over his left eye that haunted each and ever person that saw him. They pointed their spears towards Zuko and his response was the dagger that he had in his right hand thrown towards the guard closest to him. The dagger split the air and went right into the guards throat.

The guard reached up and grabbed his throat blood spewing through his fingers, He fell to his knees and his head hit the floor. The second guard ran towards Zuko but he was too late Zuko had pulled his sword out and split the guards spear in two. The guard reached down for his sword but Zuko brought his own down on the guards side. The sword sliced through the skin and shattered his rib cage.

The guard fell and Zuko reached down and grabbed the dagger that was in the first guards next. He cleaned it off on the guards clothing and put it away in his sheath. He walked up the stairs and opened the door leading to the control tower. The door opened and a guard turned around looking at who it was. But the second he realized who it was a sword was going through his stomach and going out his back.

Zuko stood breathing hard as he pulled the sword out and the guard fell to the ground. And there was the captain alone staring at the boy that had killed his men. But Zuko was no longer that 16 year old boy he was the man that had escaped and hungered for his revenge.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The captain stood there staring at Zuko. Zuko was slowly walking towards the him. The captain who was speechless was trying to think of any way that Zuko was able to get out. Nothing came into his head and he could just imagine what had happened to his crew.

The Captain was up against the wall at this point and Zuko was getting closer with each passing second. Finally the Captain realizing what was going on, he responded. He stood his ground and dropped his stance and threw fire from his hands toward Zuko. Zuko had put away his sword and when the fire came at him, he raised his right hand and deflected each one.

With a flick of his heel he sent fire flowing through the floor towards the captain. The Captain moved to his right trying to dodge the fire, but to his surprise when he looked up Zuko had sent a ball of flame towards the captain's chest. The fire struck the Captain in the chest. The Captain flew straight into the wall behind him.

Zuko ran forward and grabbed the Captain's shirt and pressed him up to the wall.

"Who gave the order to capture me?" Zuko said as he stared into the Captain's eyes. The captain stared at Zuko not saying anything not even trying to show emotion.

"You will tell me who sent you," With that Zuko took his left hand and stuck the sword straight into the Captain's right leg. It entered right above his knee cap and went straight through and got stuck in the wall behind him.

The Captain screamed in pain and grabbed his leg with his free hand. Blood trickled through his fingers and he tried to pull the sword out. Zuko had his hand on the hilt and started to twist the sword trying to add even more pain.

"Alright Fire Lord Ozai sent us," the Captain said as he still tried to move the sword.

"How did he know I was heading back to the Fire Nation?"

"Azula sent a messenger hawk, He sent one to every ship captain saying there was a reward for your capture. He told us to search every ship he knew you were on your way here,"

Zuko heard enough he pulled the sword out of the Captain's leg and pulled him towards the door. The Captain who was now almost unconscious from the loss of blood just let Zuko drag him. Zuko led him down the stairs and outside to the main part of the ship. A few guards tried to stop him but Zuko dealt with them easily.

He took the captain and put him on the edge of the ship. There was two separate smaller row boats moored on the side of the ship. Zuko put the captain in one and let it fall the water. Zuko watched as the boat floated on the top of the water. The captain barely moved and grabbed one of the oars and slowly started to paddle forward.

Zuko walked to the top of the ship and grabbed the wheel and steered the boat towards the first piece of land he could see. From experience he knew this was the Fire nation capital.

Aang brought Appa down unto a long stretch of land that was in the middle of a large forest. Once they set down, Sokka and Toph started unloading their supplies. Aang picked up Katara who was barely starting to now walk. Aang brought her down and laid her against a tree. She looked up at Aang and saw not the 12 year old boy that she found in the ice berg. But a man that was taking the weight of the world upon his shoulders.

Aang who would need to defeat the fire lord. Aang the one last chance the world has for peace. Aang the one person Katara could not bear to lose. Aang the person that she knew one day would leave her. She had that feeling in her heart. She knew that one day Aang wasn't going to be there. She felt it in him after he came back from the Guru. He had changed and sadly she felt it wasn't for the best.

Sokka walked around trying to think of a way to help his sister. There wasn't much to do he didn't have the healing ability that his sister had. And now he wished he did, but he had to think of something. He looked around Toph was sitting on the ground throwing some rocks around.

"How can you act so normal when Katara is in pain!" Sokka yelled at Toph

"Well because there is nothing to do," Toph replied without even trying to stop throwing the rocks.

"Well there can be lots of things that we can do,"

"Oh yeah name one?"

"Well we could………"Sokka had to stop and think about what he was going to say but when nothing came out he just had to stop.

"See exactly we can't do anything we just have to sit and wait she will get better after a little while," Toph turned and saw Sokka just sitting against a tree. "Just don't worry Katara is a very strong girl she will get better don't worry"

"Thanks Toph you're the best,"

Aang was holding Katara's arm and was trying to help her walk again. She was barely taking baby steps but Katara was a strong person Aang knew she would be able to walk very soon. Katara was trying her best just to take the very little steps she was taking.

Even the little bit of movement it took to take one step exhausted her. She didn't know what the one lightning bolt could have done to her body. But she was not looking forward to seeing Azula anytime soon. She kept trying though no matter how much pain she had to endure she wanted and needed to walk.

With each baby step she felt accomplished she felt like she was almost back to normal. But then there was that little voice in the back of her head just telling her she was far from walking. She ignored that voice and kept her mind focused on getting better

Aang kept watching her as she moved her feet one by one very slowly. He remembered when he got struck by Azula's lightning he was unconscious for weeks. And here was Katara the strongest person he knew and she was trying her best to walk.

Aang hated Azula for this he had always hated Azula but now he couldn't stand her. The hate in his heart drove him mad he wanted to find her he wanted to kill her. Just like Ty Lee and Mai their faces of fear drove Aang to want to find Azula. His fire bending became stronger because of his hate.

He couldn't wait to find Azula and show her what he has become. He was no longer a twelve year old boy in his head he felt he was now a real Avatar. He knew he would find her and finish her but he wanted it to be now. Right where he stood he wanted to fight her. It was driving him mad just the thought that she was still out there.

After about ten minutes Katara got very tired and she sat down against a tree. Sokka and Toph had come back to the campsite a few minutes before them. They were there talking with Katara laughing telling jokes to each other. Aang although wasn't there nobody knew where he was. He was training for the time when he found Azula.

He was deep in the forest jumping over logs shooting fire from his hands towards branches and trees. Lighting the forest on fire he was getting ready. He was getting his aim ready. He kept going leaping shooting burning everything in his path. Jeong Jeong's voice rung through Aang's head. Fire was alive it breathed it moved. That's all he could hear.

But Jeong Jeong wasn't here he needed to do this. Aang stood on top of a mountain looking down at the forest. He could see where Appa and everybody was they were about 30 miles away. Little specks in Aang eyes. And below him was the fire it was huge. It drove Aang he liked it. He liked seeing the fire eating away at everything. He jumped down from the mountain took a deep breath and let all the air out. It doused the fire and it went completely dead.

Aang walked away smiling liking the fire that he had put. He missed it already he missed the flames engulfing the forest behind him.

Sorry for the long time in between chapters. I have been very busy and hadn't had time to finish this chapter. But here it is and chapter 10 is on the way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for such a long time in between chapters. I got a huge job and stopped really working on the story. But I got an email from the site of a review for this story. I opened up my old chapters read through them again and immediately remembered the direction I wanted to take with this. Again sorry for the long delay but without further ado here is the rest of my story.**

**Chapter 10**

Zuko stared unto the large piece of land ahead, it was filled with towering buildings and a wall surrounding it. Much like the wall of Ba Sing Se, which Zuko believes where they copied their wall from. He had donned a Fire Nation Officers uniform and was standing in the upper deck steering the vehicle into the dock. The dock would have guards everywhere. Patrolling different parts of the docks, from what Zuko knew he could remember some of the posts. But since it was years since he was last here he didn't know how much could have changed.

As he reached closer to the dock he grabbed his sword, which was on the table behind him and he pulled it around his shoulder. He looked forward as a Dock Captain was ushering him forward into an open spot. Zuko pulled the ship in as the Dock Hands waited for the rope lines to fall so they could tie the ship to the dock. But nothing fell to them. They stared at the Captain who commanded the Ship's Captain to drop the ropes down.

Zuko at this point had left the upper control room and had moved on to the bottom floor knowing what was going to happen next. He sat in a dark room waiting listening for his cue to move. He heard a big explosion and knew that his time was almost ready. The Dock Captain grew impatient with the ship's crew and had ordered a team to go in. First they had to blow the locks off the loading ramp. So after the locks were blown which was the explosion Zuko heard, the ramp fell to the floor letting the raid team enter the ship.

Zuko could hear footsteps and voices commanding the soldiers to enter different parts of the ship. Zuko waited for the few soldiers that would enter this part. There would only be two soldiers, Zuko knew this from experience. He waited and heard the footsteps getting closer to the room he was in he held his breath and unsheathed his sword. Pulling on the hilt letting it pull apart into two pieces. Each one resting in his hands.

He waited until they moved into the room next to his and he repositioned himself to be facing the door. He was crouching down with his swords pointed to the door. The plan was for the first soldier to step in Zuko would stab in the stomach with his sword, and then before the second could react he would flip over the soldier stabbing the second. Although things didn't go according to plan.

The first soldier stepped in and Zuko pushed the sword in his left hand straight through the soldier's stomach. The soldier immediately grabbed his stomach and tried to yell out but no sound was heard. Zuko ran forward flipping over the guard with the sword in his right hand ready he stabbed through the air pushing the sword straight for the second soldier.

The second soldier saw it coming after seeing the man in front of him fall over. He moved to the right barely avoiding the blade that came straight for him. He pulled out his own blade swing it for Zuko, as Zuko fell to the floor landing on his two feet as he knelt down catching the blade with his own. He slid underneath the soldier's blade as he shot fire from his feet toward the soldier's legs. The soldier jumped up avoiding the fire, but in doing so was struck in the side by Zuko.

The blade was in his side in between his ribs he looked down shocked as he fell to his right. Zuko stood over the two soldiers as he put his sword away and walked up to the main floor of the ship. He looked out of the tower he was in towards the outside world. He could three soldiers, two standing guard while third obviously the commanding officer stood his ground watching and waiting for his men to return with something. Zuko knew his only way out of this was to jump straight for them. He would not have much time after fighting them to escape. So he had to come up with some other plan.

The first plan that came to mind seemed so stupid and childish that he didn't even want to attempt it. But it was the only thing that came to mind. He ran back down to the other soldiers that he has just killed. He stripped one of his armor and put it on over his own clothes. He made sure to wipe the blood from the outside and put the helmet on. Hoping that it would cover up most of his scar.

He walked back up to the main floor and thought that either this plan was going to work. Or he was going to look like an idiot as he tries to escape. After taking a deep breath he ran out towards the main Officer. He stopped at attention in front of the Officer, as the man looked him up and down before speaking.

"What do you want boy?" He asked obviously taking notice of Zuko's size compared to the other soldiers.

"Sir, we captured the prisoner he's down in the lower decks waiting for you." Zuko trying to disguise his voice stared at the Officer hoping he would buy his story.

"Oh he is, well finally you people have done some sort of good work." The Officer spat the last words out as he walked down into the ship. The other guards following him, leaving Zuko on the main deck alone.

Zuko stood there almost shocked he couldn't believe that his plan actually worked. Without wasting another second he ran as fast as he could off the deck. Hoping nobody would notice him. He ran off the ship down into the main docks as he walked slowly hoping that he would get lost in the sea of soldiers and people.

Zuko walked forward hoping to find some sort of building to change in. He kept walking listening to the people around him. Shop owners trying to sell different types of good. People buying things or just walking around. The ones that made him nervous were the soldiers walking along staring at him. He must of looked out of place most soldiers don't walk alone. Usually they walk in pairs or groups.

Zuko knew this so trying to find someplace to hide was essential. Finally he found what he was looking for, it was a small indoor shop. Out on the docks most shops weren't indoors seeing as how everyone was walking outside trying to get someplace. Most shop owners wanted their merchandise out in the open for people to see.

Zuko slowly walked in as he saw the shop owner a small older man. He stood at around 5'7, he was hunched over as he walked towards Zuko. He had a long white beard that matched his long white hair. He slowly stopped a few feet from Zuko as he looked up at him.

"What can I help you with Sir?" The old man asked as he stared at the Soldier standing in front of him. Something that he doesn't see everyday.

Zuko stood still not knowing what to say he knew this man wasn't about to let him change out of this uniform and let him walk right out of here.

"It's not everyday that a Fire Nation Soldier just walks in here, there must be something you need. If you are tired I have a bed in the back."

Zuko was taken back by the kindness of the man, most people wouldn't just offer their own private bed to a soldier just passing by.

"Yeah that sounds good I have been walking up and down these docks all day," Zuko said as he hoped that was going to be a good enough excuse for the old man.

"Well come on back. I like you guys I know most people don't but what your doing for our nation is amazing. I just hope that you catch that Avatar soon. He thinks he can just disappear and then come back and try to patch everything up. Nothing is wrong with our world everything is right. The strong are growing and the weak are falling. It's the natural order of things," The man spoke and spoke as he led Zuko back to the room.

Zuko not wanting to interrupt listened to the man, obviously knowing this guy hasn't seen any of the world outside of the Fire Nation.

"Here you go," he said as he let Zuko enter a small bedroom in the back. The walls were bare and there was no sense of style to the room just a single mattress sitting in the small room.

"I won't tell your buddies that you're here," The man said as he winked and shut the door behind Zuko.

Zuko sat on the bed taking the helmet off as he stripped himself of the armor. He didn't have a plan on getting to the Fire Nation prison all he knew was that he needed to get out of here at night and find Uncle Iroh. As soon as Zuko's head hit he pillow he was out.

**Sorry for the no Gaang in this chapter but I wanted all of this part of Zuko's story to be told in one chapter. And I didn't want to make it too long. So I am already finishing up the next chapter. I am just rereading things and sending it to some of my old beta readers I had. Hopefully most of you still want to know what happens so read and review and let me know how you feel about this story. And the direction it is taking. It will get a lot more darker now and to answer a question I have gotten a lot. Yes Iroh is going to be in the story. Zuko just has to get to the prison first. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Aang stirred as he woke up, he could hear someone walking around outside of his tent, the leaves being crushed underneath the weight of the person. Aang sat up as he rubbed his eyes wishing he could have gotten at least another five minutes of sleep. As he stood up and walked out of the tent he noticed who was walking. It was Katara she was taking step after step slowly at first but then she would gradually pick up her speed. She wasn't taking baby steps anymore; she was walking at her almost normal stride.

Still she was walking slowly but at least she was getting the hang of it. Aang sat back against the tent to watch Katara, he stared as she kept walking towards a tree. It was about ten feet from her and she was slowly getting there. Aang watched as step after step obviously brought some sort of pain as Katara scrunched her face up after each step. But Aang knew that if Katara is going to be able to walk again he can't be there helping her every step of the way.

He watched, as she was now only five feet from the tree. She was now breathing harder the walking was not taking its toll. Her chest rose and fell faster than normal and now Aang was feeling concerned about her. But he knew that he couldn't intervene now. He stood up straight now ready to run to Katara if she fell. But as she inched her way closer she finally reached the tree putting her hand on the trunk as she brought herself to the floor.

Aang smiled to himself as he came out of the tent and walked towards Katara. Her head was down she was breathing hard and sweat was falling from her forehead.

"You did great Katara," It was all Aang could muster up as he walked over to her.

"Thanks Aang I have been working on it all night."

"All night you shouldn't be doing that you need to rest."

"Rest isn't going to make me walk again. The more I do this the faster I will recover."

"Katara when Azula shot me with lightning it took me weeks to fully recover, you have only been like this for one week. I think there is still a lot of time before you will be back to your old self."

"I have to try at least Aang I can't sit down and wait for my legs to magically heal themselves!"

"I know but you have to take it easy you can't push yourself so hard, your just going to hurt yourself."

"I can't hurt myself more than I already am."

Aang didn't say anything he just stared at Katara as she put her head back against the tree and slowed her breathing. He didn't know what to do and knew that Katara was going to do what she believed she had to do, and Aang couldn't do anything to stop her. He walked over to her sitting next to her against the tree trunk. As he brought his arms around her, she leaned her head on his shoulder as he put his chin on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry Katara you are a strong person I know that whatever you put your mind to you can do."

Katara didn't say anything she just sat there in Aang's arms as she started to drift asleep. All the walking had drained her of everything. Aang sat there as he heard her start to breath a little more peaceful and saw she was asleep. So he took the chance and fell asleep also getting the extra five minutes he needed.

Zuko woke up as he heard the door to the bedroom open up. It was the old man and he stood at the doorway as he looked at Zuko. Zuko sat up as he put his helmet back on before the man could see his scar.

"Yes what do you need?" Zuko asked as he stood up.

"Sir many of the other soldiers are looking for someone, he escaped one of the ships that just docked. I think you need to get up to help with the search."

"Escaped from one of the ships, let me get dressed and I will be on my way."

The old man nodded his head as he turned around and closed the door behind him. Zuko sighed knowing it was time for him to go. He could see out the small window in the room that it was dark the perfect time for him to go. He stood up and took the helmet off dropping it on the floor next to the rest of the armor. He then grabbed the hood on the back of his shirt and flung it over his head, hoping it would cover his scar enough.

He slowly opened the door to see where the old man was. He was standing in the front of the store talking with another man. Zuko took this as a good time he opened the door all the way and stepped out trying not to make a noise. He walked up at first to the front counter to see if anyone would notice him. Nobody turned so he went around the left side of the store making sure the customer and the old man's back was turned to him.

He kept walking picking up the pace as he reached the door swinging it opened as he stepped out into the night. He heard the old man say something along the lines of have a good day. He probably didn't even notice Zuko wasn't wearing the armor or he didn't even turn around. It was dark out less people were walking around but the shop owners were still trying to sell things. Zuko walked forward keeping his hood tight over his head so no one could see the scar.

Shop owners were pushing things in front of him yelling out things like its real or touch it feel the fur. He kept walking by trying not to draw too much attention. His sword was slung around his waist which didn't draw attention since everyone in the Fire Nation had a sword with them at all times. He walked away from the docks towards the main part of the city. Zuko knew that once you leave the docks it was going to get quieter real fast.

And exactly how he thought the moment he left the docks the noise stopped and there was almost no one around. Just a few people entering or leaving their homes. He kept walking forward trying to look like he was heading home. A few soldiers were walking not really paying him much attention as he walked by. He kept his head low so no one could really get a look at his face.

As he walked he looked at the homes around him they were pretty much shacks. Not much care was put into the homes; most of the families living here were the lower class people. With low paying jobs and too many kids to support these families were in desperate need of help. He walked by looking at the poverty in his own homeland and wondering how anyone could even think that this war was for the better.

He looked up as he walked looking ahead of him, seeing his own home in the distance. High up in the mountains was the Fire Lords home; he stared at the massive building knowing that he would be there very soon. He kept his gaze down now heading towards the Fire Lords home because just east of there was the Fire Nation Prison where his Uncle Iroh was being held.

He kept walking forward trying to avoid as many people as possible as he made his way towards the prison. The prison was a tall tower that was looming over the city. Zuko made his way through different parts of the capital seeing so many different sites. Some that he was intrigued by and some he never wants to see ever again.

Finally as he was walking he saw the prison it was right in front of him and just like he expected it was heavily guarded. He stood back behind another building watching the soldier's routine. Two always in the front entrance two on top as a look out, and who knows how many inside. And with his Uncle in there he knew that the Fire Lord had extra security around now.

Zuko sighed knowing that either he was about to get his Uncle back or he was going to die trying to get to him.

**Thanks to everyone that read and enjoyed and of course reviewed the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one and like always Review so I can know what you like or don't like. What I can improve on more. So again thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it and Chapter 12 will be up with in the next couple of days. **


End file.
